Birthday Sleep Over at the Agreste!
by kikkie
Summary: It's Adrien's Birthday and he is inviting some pals over to party...and maybe hook up. Sequel to What happens in Agreste Mansion, stays in the Agreste house! Only not mature and no lemons! Just silly humor and cutesy romance left and right! Also a little bit of a disaster...
1. Chapter 1

"Really!?"

I shouted on the top of my with glee. Something in the universe has finally given me a hint of joy and glee.

"Yes, you can have a sleepover in the house." My father said. Next Friday was my birthday, I was turning 18 years old. That day would be a special day, the problem, I didn't want to spend it alone again. So I gathered my courage to ask my father if I can have a party or sleepover. Closing my eyes and preparing for a NO, I got a slightly different answer that shocked even Nat.

"Really?" I asked in shocked.

"Yes." My father growled. "But, it can only be three other classmates, I want their contact numbers and I want their parent's contact numbers."

"Really?" I muttered.

"Yes, now…" My father started. "Nat and I will be Switzerland, so if you need anything, go to the Mayor."

"I will." I said in glee.

"I will be leaving Thursday, I will return on Sunday."

"Thursday? But my birthday is on a Friday." I said.

"Why do you think I am letting you have your little get together." My father said, makes sense, but it still hurts.

"Oh, okay." I muttered.

"When shall I make the invites?" Nat asked me.

"Soon, I know who to invite." I tell her before walking out of my father's office. My birthday is going to be the best! My dad is going to be gone. Yes, gone, it was a win or win situation anyway. Now I will have Marinette all to myself Friday Night! Knowing Nino, he will probably be my wingman and keep Alya far away from Marinette and I. Oh I can't wait! She and I near the warm fire of love and making baby-I mean kissing! I can't wait!

(The next day)

"Here are the Invites." Nat said as she hands me three envelopes with A encrust lettering on the envelope. I pressed them to my nose and take a small sniff. Ugh, it smelled like money and clothes. Like most of my dad's stuff. I hope these are n't ACTUALLY gold cards. I think those are just overboard.

But anyway, when I entered my classroom, the first person I met eye to eye to was Nino. There I reached into my pocket and pulled out a card.

"What's this?" Nino asked as he begins to rip the top off.

"An invite to my sleepover." I said with a smile. Nino pulls an actual gold platted card from the envelopes. I thought those things were heavy, and opened the card to see instructions engraves on the inside with platinum writing. Wow, my dad went all out.

"Your dad went all out on this dude." Nino said. I nod my head in agreement with his words. "What did you do to your dad for him to agree on this?"

"A couple of shows, lost a few pounds around the waist in three days." I said with pride.

"Dude that's not healthy." Nino said.

"I know, I am regaining the weight back." I said. "Anyway, where are Alya and Marinette? I have their invites."

"Alya in the girl's bathroom and Marinette went home."

"Why?" I asked in worry.

"Chloe spilled coffee on her top so she went home to change. She will be back later."

"Oh good!" I said. The next second, Alya came walking through the door with a smile on her face. I return the smile before handing the envelope over to her. It didn't take her long to scream in glee and post on social media about my birthday. Which I didn't mind, knowing Marinette, she will see this and come running to school. I couldn't wait. Although, things took a turn for the worst, especially when the second period hit.

"Adrikins!" A voice shouted. I turn my head to see Chloe. My use to be the best friend, but still held the title of the childhood friend. I don't know why, but I don't like her as much as I use to. She's so mean now and days, especially this one time when she got everyone in trouble just because she didn't want to watch a cooking lesson (Season two!). I don't know, I just started to feel uneasy about her. And because of this, I don't want her over at my sleepover!

"Hi Chloe." I responded, trying to make friendly.

"So I heard you're having a sleepover." Chloe said with a smile. I gave Nino and Alya a quick glance before responding:

"Yea, but it's with my dad's business accounts kids. Nothing too big. Just entertaining some 6 to 8-year-olds." I lied.

"Then why are you inviting Alya and Nino?"

"Entertainment." Adrien said with a fake smile. "Alya going to dress up as a clown while Nino plays music."

"Yea!" Alya said.

"Oh, can I come? I am great with kids!" Chloe said with a smile. I knew damn well that was a lie.

"Uh, you wouldn't like it, Chloe." I said.

"Oh, well I called your dad and he says to give me an invite. Saying he is shocked you didn't at the beginning." Chloe said as she puts her hand out to me. Waiting for me to give her an invite, the one I was keeping for Marinette! I can't give it to her, I don't want her there! I want my Mari to be there! How am I going to have a family without Marinette being there!?

"Adrien?" Chloe asked. I am in a pickle, without a thought, I reached into my bookbag and gave her the invite. I gave her Mari's invite! How am I going to get that kiss!? How am I going to invite her to the sleepover now!?

"Morning!" Marinette said as she walks into the room. I waved my hand at her, not bothering to look her in the eyes because I know something horrible is about to happen.

"Look Marinette!" Chloe started, yep, the troubles begin! "Adrien and I are going to have a sleepover and you're not invited."

"Ok." Marinette responded, she didn't sound sad though. Although when I looked at her she did look a little bummed out. Oh no! Why do I do! She's feeling left out! No, my future babies!

"She did get an invite!" Nino said as he hands her his invitation. "Adrien would never forget about you Marinette!"

"Oh!" Marinette said with a blush. "Th-the-th-tha-tha-thans! I MEAN THANKS!" She shouted before walking over to her seat, oh my gosh. Nino, you are my homie! When I have kids you are so the godfather! Hell if all things go well, I will name my first son after you...oh wait. Chloe is going to be there. Plus I lied and told her it was a child's party! If she finds out I am lying she'll call her dad, and then he will call my father and my whole birthday will be ruined! Oh, and also I will have four people instead of three.

 _ **Great! Not even the first day of this planned party and I already screwed up. Well, I hope this is just it.**_

* * *

Kikkie: I had been thinking about this story for a while, so I am glad to finally have a sequel for it, but have it less sexual and more cutesy! Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"I have one day to prepare and get all the things I need!" I said as I stared down at the list of items I needed Nat to purchase before leaving with my father. The two were departing Paris at night, giving me enough time to figure out what I wanted to buy. Plagg, who was eating cheese and acting like a little Plague, watches me from my head.

"So, as you party what am I going to be doing?" Plagg asked.

"Hiding with Tikki in a guest room I will seal off to my guest." I said. "I will make sure there is enough cheese for you to enjoy the night."

"Better!" Plagg said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, we have hot dogs, pizza, chips, music, movies, soda, games, extra sleeping bags in case they don't bring some. Are we missing anything?" I asked.

"Condoms!"

"Funny." Adrien growled. "The goal is to get her to be my girlfriend. I can think of all that other stuff when we are married with three kids, or maybe four."

"Unless you're having them, I think Marinette will probably have two."

"Good enough!" I said with a smile. "I can't wait for more-*KNOCK-KNOCK*

I turn my head to the door of my room and saw a man in a yellow suit with purple hair. He looked weird and fancy at the same time, behind him was Nat.

"Who is that?" I asked. Plagg was hiding underneath my desk in the shadows.

"This is Guivian, he will be your party director." Nat said with a smile.

"My what?"

"Party director." My father says as he enters my room. "I have invited two guests to your sleepover."

"You did what!?" I asked in annoyance.

"You heard me."

"Why though!? This is my birthday party! I don't want to cater to people!" I asked, wow, I am starting to sound like a spoiled brat.

"Their not faces you don't know. It will be Lila and Felix will be joining your little party."

"No…" I muttered. For those who don't know it. Lila is lovesick over me, more than Chloe I may add. And Felix is a douchbag that only thinks with his penis! I did not want either of them at my sleepover, lord only know's how the night will end.

"And speaking of the party." Guivian started. "What is this? Hot dogs and chips?"

"Yes, that is the list of stuff I will be having at the party."

"This food will make you fat." My father growled.

"I need to regain all that weight, remember." I told him, my doctor told me it's not healthy forcing my body to lose weight in certain areas. So, I am trying to regain the weight back since my puking spells are over.

"You need to remember you are a model, one pimple on your face means your career." My father growled at me, as if I didn't know that.

"Do not worry sir, I will create a healthy meal that he and his friends will enjoy the evening." Guivian said. "I will also see to it that the games they play will be in their age group."

"Dad!" I shouted.

"No but's Adrien, be glad I am allowing to have this party." My father said. "No go, you have school and I must pack."

"Okay." I muttered as I stood up from my desk. I could feel Plagg sticking to my leg as he hides underneath my pants. I can't believe my dad invited those two to my sleepover! Ugh, how am I going to entertain them while trying to hook up with Marinette!? And that Guivan guy! Ugh, I need to find a way to get rid of him, I wonder if Nino has any idea.

(In lunch)

"Dude, your dad got you a babysitter?" Nino asked me.

"Yea, and what's worse, he invited two other people to join in. I can't get a break!" I said. "Lila I can sort of handle, but Felix!?"

The second I said his name, the food in Nino's mouth was coughed right back up as he stares at me in shock. Once his throat was clear and there was no food in his mouth, he looks at me to say:

"Go get on top Felix?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Ride them hard Felix?"

"Yes."

Don't stop till it goes rough Fe-YES NINO!" I shouted at him, making a couple of head to turn to me. But I didn't care, at this point, I just wanted an answer to my question!

"What am I going to do Nino, with those two I will never get any private time with Marinette!" I whimpered. "Plus, my dad doesn't want us playing games or even eating junk food."

"What will we be doing there then?"

"My dad want's us to play board games and watch a bunch of documentaries."

"The fuck?" Nino asked. "He's never been to a party?"

"Nope, from the looks of this." I said. "We need to come up with a plan to save my party and my future. I don't want Marinette to think I am a snob trying to show off!"

"Dude, you're going overboard, Marinette likes you either way."

"I know, but I want tomorrow to be the best day ever that her stuttering goes away and she can come up to me and say hello. Without tripping over an invisible bump or something."

"I hear you." Nino said. "She once fell down some stairs out of the blue, we all thought she had died."

"Right, after school lets check out what your dad is doing. Maybe he didn't go overboard."

(After school at the Agreste Mansion)

"He went **OVER** board."

Nino said as he stared at the large buffet like dinner my father was preparing for tomorrow night! The living room was design like an Arabic royals bedroom, with silks hanging off the walls, and pillows of all colors on the ground. Now, that would be great, if it wasn't for the fact that the TV was covered and my play station was nowhere to be found. And then there was the giant table of food, filled with large meals that could feed the rich high-class taste buds for days. Steak Tar-tar, crisp salad, Beef tenderloin, confit, salmon pizza with caviar and sushi galore! And don't even get me started on the posters on this table.

"What the fuck?" I asked in annoyance. In seconds, the three adults approached me and Nino, to my annoyance, that guy was holding silver plater of hot towels.

"Ah, Adrien, what do you think of the display?" Guivian asked me.

"I think really from south park is going to come in slap me six ways before Sunday." I growled. "What happened to our deal dad?! I didn't want to go full out like this!

"Lila, Juoren and Felix's parents will be helping me with a fundraiser, I need as much entertainment as I can."

"Juoren?" I asked. "YOU INVITED HIM!?"

"I thought you two were friends?"

"NO DAD! NO WE'RE NOT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Dad, stop inviting people, this is my sleepover, I just wanted to hang out with friends. Not host a party!"

"You will do as I say." My father growled at me. And then it hits me, he didn't agree for me to have a sleepover because he loves me or something. He allowed me to have a sleepover to entertain his friend's kids! I should have seen this coming, this is a typical Gabriel Agreste move!

"You bitch..." I muttered under my voice.

"What?" My father asked.

"I called you a tricky witch." I lied. "How could you do this!? After everything I did, your going to turn my sleep over into one of your business things!"

"This is important Adrien."

"Yea, to you maybe. My god you always do this! I should just cancel the party now then, because I know how everything will go." I growled.

"You know nothing, you will have this party or else." My father growled at me. Oh god, his threats are brutal. With a sigh and weak pout, I look down to the ground before nodding my head. My father adjust his tie before walking away from Nino and I, once gone, I grip the end parts of my hair.

"What am I going to do!?" I shouted. "I can't have the party, Chloe hates Juoren and for good reasons! He's worse than Chloe, he's a racist, spoiled brat who thinks abortion is murder and that single mothers are sluts! He called my dad a DILF because he thought my dad didn't know my mom."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" I shouted. "He's a racist American and he's coming to my party with two black people and Chinese girl! Ugh, why can't my dad think!?"

"Maybe he's changed?" Nino said.

"Oh no, he thought I was my father's boy toy when we first met because I look like, Quote: "A twink." AKA, some girly looking boy that gets fucked in Amercian gay porn! He then proceeded to kick me out of the party because I was cursing him out in French. When my dad explains the situation to him, he said if I spoke English, e wouldn't be having this problem."

"This guy sounds like a dick."

"He's worse than one!" I growled. "I need a shower."

* * *

Kikkie: Part two of this story, trying to do a Netflix and finish this thing up in one week of less.

Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today's the day!" I shouted at the black Kwami that was sleeping in a box near my bed. Plagg slowly opens his big green eyes to in annoyance, before turning to the side and sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just don't feel like being stuck in a room with Tikki all night."

"Well, you can hide in the air vents like that one time." I said.

"I just might." Plgg growled. "Oh, happy birthday."

"Thanks, here's some cheese." I said before placing his favorite cheese down on his mini bed. His eyes lit up before turning around to swallow the chunk whole without even chewing. How he hasn't choked yet in the years that I know him, amazes me. Anyway, this morning routine was normal. Took a shower, got dress, ate breakfast, then headed to school. Once there, I had gotten a huge surprise:

"SURPRISE!"

My classmates shouted as I walked into the classroom. The room was slightly decorated with strings and banners hanging from the ceiling, with a table of food and dearests, such as pizza and chips. I could practically feel my heart about to burst!

"Oh my god!" I said, my eyes begin to water, but I did not a single tear fall. I have the best class ever! So basically today school day was awesome, I wish I could have said the same for the rest of day. Once school was over, Gorilla took me and Nino over to his home to gather up somethings. Such as games, videos to watch and his gaming console since my dad hid mine. Once everything was collected, we head to my house to find the first guest. Felix, ugh, today is going downhill. I saw him waiting at my door with a suitcase next to him. As I leave my limo, he turns his head to me and smile.

"Adrien, it's been too long!" He spoke.

"Felix!" I shouted as I spread my arms apart for a hug. Deep down I hated this guy, but let's keep the image of joy in the area, shall we?

"It's good to see you my friend." He spoke as we hugged. Again, did not like him. Once we separated, he looks up and down my body, scanning me.

"You lost some weight." He said. "A word of advise, girls don't like scrawny boys."

"I'll remember that." I growled in annoyance. I wasn't THAT skinny, and what's wrong with those types of guys anyway?! It's personality that counts, not looks.

"So, who is this?" Felix asked as he scanned Nino. "Is he a model?"

"No, he's my friends."

"Oh thank god, I thought your father was losing taste in his models." Felix said.

"Excuse me?" Nino asked.

"Time to go inside!" I shouted before rushing to the door to unlock it. Once opened, Felix walks inside with his suit case. Nino follows him, glaring at him all the way.

"Dude, this might be a long night."

"Nino, I am going to tell you this now." I started. "All those rich kids coming to my house will insult you on all different levels. So here's the plan. You take Ayla and Marinette to my room and lock the door. I will entertain the rich snobs while you keep the girls busy."

"Okay, how will you do that."

"Just give them some caviar and salmon, they will be fine." I said with a smile, a second later my doorbell ringed. Nino answered it since he was an inch away. Opening the door, I was tackled by the foxy girl herself, Lila.

"Adrien!" She shouted. "Oh, I missed you so much! I was so excited to hear you inviting me to your sleepover!"

"Hi Lila." I moaned in pain. If there is one thing I hope for tonight, it is that Lila does not figure out that Marinette is Ladybug. Although, a fight between Lila and Marinette to see who will get me, in the end, would be boner hot moment! If that happens, I am so twitting it to the world. Hashtag: Babefightsbitchgettheshovel!

"Oh Adrien, I can't wait to snuggle by the fire with you and eat marshmallows!" Lila said.

"Actually, we are just swimming and watching movies." I said.

"Oh, we shall see." Lila said before grabbing her suitcase and boxes, then proceeded to enter the living room to talk to Felix. Standing to my feet, I let out a huge sigh of annoyance as I brushed the dirt off me. Closing my door, I walked over to the table with a huge amount of food. But only after having one of the shrimp cocktails was I forced to answer the door again. Only this time, it was a rewarding opening. I saw Alya and Marinette at the door! Marinette looked so cute, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing pink lipstick with blue eyeliner that matched her hair. Oh my god, and how the sunlight shined on her skin made her look angelic, I wish I could kiss her.

"Hey!"Ayla spoke, snapping me from my train of thought. "Happy birthday Adrien!

Ayla said before holding up a small box that was wrapped in white Christmas looking paper. I didn't mind, I like the snowflake designs on the Christmas is my favorite time of the year, its the only time my father hangs out with me and watch movies.

"Thank you, I will put it in my room for later." I told her. Marinette gives me a quick glance before handing me a box, it was a little bit bigger than Ayla's but not as heavy. It was wrapped in, and I am not joking when I say this. it was wrapped in a green paper with black cat prints everywhere. Does she know I am Chat Noir, or was this just a coincidence?

"So I...I...had on...ly Halloween paper!" Marinette shouted. At least she didn't stutter. That's possible the only negative I have about her, but other than that she is adorable.

"Come in!" I said before moving to the side to let the two girls in. They walked side to side as they head over to the buffet like table. I was about to close the door but was stopped when a red-haired male barged into the room. Oh god, it was Juoren, and he was wearing a weird orange vest suit that did not go well with his look. He smashed the door opened right into my face, that's the first time I have been bitch slapped by a door.

* * *

Kikkie: I think this is one of the only few fanfic I have for MLB that Marinette stutters and becomes clumsy around Adrien. Personally, I think its cute, but over done a bit. I wish they mellow her out a little, then again that would take away from her cuteness. I have mix feelings.

Anyway, Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
